


A Night Among Skies

by 2boats



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Different Guardians, Dying Will Flames, Flames of the night, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Trans Character, Trans Tsuna, Tsuna is Not Dame, everybody is a Sky, night Flames, trans Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2boats/pseuds/2boats
Summary: It was that man’s fault. She just knew it. That man who dared call himself her father despite never being here. Of course it was Him. It was always His fault.She started crying, tears of anger. She was- they were going to- to her- No! Why! She knew why.It was because of That Man. Everything because of That Man…That Man, That Man That ManThat ManThatManThatManThAtMaNTHATMAN-Then everything faded to Black.________________________________________When Reborn arrived in Namimori to tutor the future Vongola Decimo, he did not except Iemitsu’s report to be entirely reliable, but he did not except to deal with anything more than a simple civilian child. Though now, he felt like Namimori would just provide him with the excitement and entertainment he so demanded.





	1. Prologue & Reborn arrives

**Author's Note:**

> "To you who may gaze upon this: 'Sup!"
> 
> this is a fanfiction whose idea was born from two late night convos between friends, and whose realisation was due to a serious lack of content in some tags (so make your own content amirite)  
> english is not my first language so I apologize about that
> 
> quick warning tho, rape/non-con is slightly implied in the first paragraph. its not even explicitely implied but just in case, those that doesn't want to see it can jump directly to the first horizontal line, what's before isn't even that important I guess
> 
> anyway. enjoy

It was that man’s fault. She just knew it. That man who dared call himself her father despite never being here. He was the reason why she had no one besides mama, the reason why her mother would cry at night when she thought no one could hear, but worst of all, he was the reason why all _this_ was happening. She had been picked on before, but never anything as bad as when she became Dame; when she started tripping on air because her body _wouldn’t_ move the way she wanted it to, when she started getting bad marks at school because she just _couldn’t_ understand what was said anymore; everything was okay before he came and took _something_ from her. She didn’t know what, couldn’t remember and only noticed it had been there when it wasn’t anymore. So it was his fault, his fault she was bullied, his fault she was being beaten up by two older boys in a dark alley, his fault she was too used to this kind of treatment, it would be his fault if she died there, if mama were to be left alone, already without her _“husband”_ and now without her little girl.

-It’s getting a bit boring you know, said one of the boys.

-Yeah, I get what you mean, it’s like she doesn’t even mind anymore. Take the fun out of it.

Uh? Were they going to stop, maybe they would leave her alone, or at least-

-You know what though? The first one smirked, maybe we could have some _fun_ with her if you catch my drift.

Wait what?

-Ugh! No way man, she’s too young. I’m not some kind of pedo.

No! No No No NoNoNoNoNONONONONO!!!!!!!

-At least were gonna get some kind of some kind of reaction now. Plus, she’s not that much younger than us.

No way, not this. She was struggling as hard as she could but to no amend, instead the two seemed to actually regain their interest in her, held her by the throat, and began tearing through her clothes. She started crying, tears of anger. She was- they were going to- to her- No! Why! She knew why.

It was because of _That Man_. Of course it was _Him_. It was always _His_ fault. Everything because of _That Man_ …

_That Man, That Man That ManThat ManThatManThatManThAtMaNTHATMAN-_

Then everything faded to Black.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Reborn arrived in Namimori to tutor the future Vongola Decima, he did not except Iemitsu’s report to be entirely reliable, but he did not except to deal with anything more than a simple civilian child. That’s why he did not bother with doing any sort of preventive information gathering. A small amount of surprise was after all a healthy entertainment, and how bad could it be anyway.

When he first entered the Sawada household, after hearing the mother and child arguing about the latter’s need for a home tutor, he definitely enjoyed the look horror on the middle schooler’s face at the realisation that the aforementioned home tutor is a baby. He also made his first observations on Sawada Tsunahime.

She had tomboyish looks, with short hairs and a boy’s uniform, though she clearly had inherited her mother’s delicate charm and petite stature. Actually, had her hair been a little bit shorter, she would look like a softer, smaller version of Vongola Primo. She didn’t seem too shy, contrary to what was written on the report (but then again it felt like Iemitsu hadn’t actually seen his daughter for years); she was the sporty kind, maybe, with her gloves, the finely toned muscles he could see under her skin and baby fat-

-Anyway mom, she started as she stormed off, don’t think we’re done talking about that but I’m gonna be late, I wasted too much time on my morning run today.

Definitely the sporty kind then. He wanted to see how many other things were wrong on this report and to learn more about Tsuna. To do that he needed to follow her, but before that he had some matters to deal with before her mother changed her mind. This was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

 

It took Reborn a bit more time than he would admit to settles everything with Sawada Nana (Mama She would correct him), and it took Tsuna less time than he would have though to get to her destination. Or it would have had she not stopped running to walk the rest of the way alongside her friends (one more thing to cross off from the report), but all in all he could continue his silent watching, as the day appeared to be fairly uneventful for Sawada Tsunahime (except for the fact that Reborn realised He was actually Sawada Tsunayoshi, and really just how useless could Iemitsu be).

Until the bell marking the end of classes rang that is, he got called to the gymnasium by some Mochida Kensuke, captain of the kendo club, who decided to challenge him to a kendo match to decide who had the right to keep Sasagawa Kyoko (one of Tsuna’s friends, a ginger girl with colourful clothes and a pink parasol that was held as the school idol). And as Reborn was starting to get excited (because, finally some action) the atmosphere in the whole gymnasium changed. And was that killing intent? From a civilian?

-Excuse me I’m not sure I heard well. Did you say you want us to fight with Kyoko-chan as the prize? As if she were some sort of object unable of choosing her own boyfriend? And not a woman, a conscient human being capable of consent? I don’t have any time to waste on you, and neither does Kyoko-chan.

And with that he turned heels, leaving as Mochida was still stunned by the sudden chill that crawled down his spine.

As for Reborn, he was too busy being surprised by the seemingly sudden change in Tsuna’s personality, and the pitch black that he swears replaced the hazelnut in Tsuna’s eyes for a split-second.


	2. welcome to Namimori: meet Kyo-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's absolutely nothing wrong with Kyoko; and Kyoya finds an interesting prey.

Tsuna was gone. It wasn’t anything alarming really. It just annoyed Reborn a little to know he had been sloppy enough to let a child escape his sight.

-Ara! Are you lost little one?

He turned around to find the Sasagawa girl crouching to face him. Hm! He could make use of that.

-Ciaossu! Do you know where Dame-Tsuna went?

-And who might you be? She asked with a small frown that disappeared just as fast as it got there.

-I’m his home tutor. He responded, and she lifted him off the ground.

-Of course you are. I’ll bring you to her, but you shouldn’t call people names, it’s not very nice.

She stood up and turned around to speak to the girls waiting for her. One Kurokawa Hana that he saw accompanying her and Tsuna this morning. And a blue haired one he didn’t ~~know~~ recognise.

-Please go ahead without me, I’m gonna bring Reborn to where Tsu-kun and Kyo-kun are. The two nodded and took off without her as Sasagawa started walking toward her destination, Reborn in one arm, parasol in the other.

  


* * *

  


There was something slightly unsettling about Kyoko-chan. Reborn just couldn’t put his finger on it.

-I didn’t know Tsuna had a home tutor ~♪.

-I was hired today.

It wasn’t her personality, which was almost as colourful as her clothes.

-Oh? Where were you before then ~♪?

-In Italy.

Nor was it her expression, she had a kind and cheerful smile so bright Reborn had trouble looking at her directly.

-That’s a long way from here. Why would you travel so far just to get into a small town like ours ~♪?

-I owed the Ninth a favour, and his last heir needed training and protection.

It wasn’t either that every person they met seemed to like the cheerful girl and parted before her.

-Ara! What do you mean by last heir ~♪?

-All the previous one died in mysterious circumstances.

It certainly wasn’t her conversation skill, she was so easy to talk to that it almost seemed as if Reborn’s mouth couldn’t be bothered to stay closed.

-Scary!! Do you have any idea who could have done something like that ~♪?

-It could be a series of coincidences, or an enemy of Vongola. Though I think it might be the work of someone within.

And it wasn’t her aura with its warm embrace that felt like _Home_.

-Hmmm ~♪!? Why would you think that ~♪?

-Enrico was ambushed by a rival family at a moment when he was alone, afterward, even though they improved the security around the Ninth’ sons, Massimo was found drowned and all that remained of Frederico was bones. They were the only casualties. That seem like more than simple coincidence or enemy action.

Eventually, he decided that it was probably because of her clothes whose colour Reborn couldn’t really make out. Seemingly different everytime he looked at the ~~pink~~ ~~yellow~~ ~~silver~~ ~~orange~~ ~~blue~~ ~~red~~ ~~turquoise~~ ~~white~~ ~~green~~ dress.

\- Well, at least I hope you’re not planning to do anything to our Tsu-kun ~♪.

-I may be a spartan instructor, but I’d never do anything that’d cause harm to my students in the long run.

No. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Sasagawa Kyoko. And who cared if his guts were screaming at him warning of _Danger, Death, Burnt wings_.

  


* * *

  


They arrived in front of a large estate built in the traditional Japanese style, and Kyoko-chan dropped him off at a building he thinks is meant for training and sparring (a dojo his mind whispers).

-There you go Reborn-san! And be careful, those two tend to forget their surroundings when they’re playing. And to that she left.

Later, when she’s far away enough from Reborn, he would realise that he actually never gave her his name. Perhaps he would think back to all the curiosity he didn’t seems to notice about her, or ponder about the secret he revealed to this civilian girl (yeah right). Even later, he may even wonder about the Mochida Kensuke that now carried himself with the tiredness of someone who’ve lived a hundred lives and suffered a thousand. He would notice the faint smell of wax and burnt flesh, the way Mochida now avoided her path like everyone else, and looked at the ginger with the awe of someone who understood that the _Sun_ was meant to be admired from afar, and not touched carelessly.

But for now, Reborn was too interested in what he was going to find in that place (he was too entranced by the glow that followed the girl’s every step). Sawada Tsunayoshi apparently already knew how to fight, he could work with this. It didn’t mean that Reborn wouldn’t have to teach him how use his dying will flames and fight with them like they did in the mafia. It just meant that with everything he learned about Tsuna, Reborn found that his student would be less of a pain in the ass to teach than the one on Iemitsu’s report. Then again was considering throwing away this report since he suspected the only correct information were Tsuna’s age, name, and gender (actually, scratch that; this report was useless except perhaps for informing him of Tsunayoshi’s age).

So anyway, he was curious about his student’s fighting abilities, especially since he tended to play rough.

When he opened the dojo door, Reborn couldn’t help but notice the burnt smell wafting through the air, the craters decorating the floor and walls, as if someone randomly swung a wrecking ball in the fortified room. And amidst the rubble, the tall figure of a raven-haired boy standing menacingly over a panting body. A body clad in a tattered bright orange cloak, wearing gloves of the same colour. A petite stature with gravity-defying spiky hairs. His student. As he was being stared at with a predatory curiosity by the teen when Tsuna sat up with a groan.

-I’m pretty sure you broke my ribs Hibari-senpai. Can’t you be more careful, I can’t afford to get myself patched-up everytime we train.

-Hn! The older boy-Hibari refocused his attention on his kouhai. Omnivore, explain this.

Opening his eyes and looking at what Hibari pointed, Tsuna let out a small laugh.

-That’s the fabled home tutor my mother wants to hire. You know, I told you about it while you were trying to crack open my skull.

-Hmpf! Dismissed, go deal with your mess. Said the older boy, while turning heels and walking away, casting one last quick glance in their direction before exiting the room, and Reborn could swear he saw the hint of grin that shouldn’t belong on a human face.

He apparently missed the whole fight, but if this was common occurence, Reborn felt like Namimori might just provide him with the excitement and entertainment he so demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you know that even though in game canon Kyoko is a mist, it's never been confirmed by Akira Amano. So I just decided that she was a Sun with Sky flames and a touch of Mist.
> 
> Ryohei is still there but he is Kyoko's Sun instead of Tsuna; because, for one, she awakened her flames, and Tsuna's guardians is a Sky-only event.
> 
> as for Kyoya, well, you know ;) ...


	3. welcome to Namimori: Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn realise Tsuna is not the second coming of Primo he though the boy would be

When Reborn told him that his mother had already hired Reborn and that the contract couldn’t be voided, and later when Reborn told him that Reborn was there to make a mafia boss out of him, Tsunayoshi’s reaction was just as Reborn expected. But then again, a civilian who wholeheartedly accept to become a mafia boss would have been worrying. He could also see that despite the file he was given being what it is, Tsuna was still enough of a pushover that it seemed he would be convinced to accept the position if pressed hard enough.

Until Reborn mentioned the boy’s father that is.

He apparently didn’t have a good relationship with Iemitsu (which was understandable really), the extent of it however was something Reborn had misread. He would later learn that it was an unspoken rule in this household that Tuna only had a mother, Nana, and that her (former) husband was to be regarded, at best, as a sperm donor who sends them money and occasionally invites himself.

So, for now Reborn had to settles for this. Not really ready to lose what little ground he had gained over the short times. He had after all other things to takes care of. Like the matters of Tsunayoshi’s guardians.

That tall kid with the tonfas actually gave Reborn an idea. And after doing a quick background check on Tsuna’s entourage, he found other good candidates. Such as that Yamamoto Takeshi, son of Yamamoto Tuyoshi, a former hitman of the yakuzas and an outstanding rain. Or Kyoko(-chan♪)’s brother, Sasagawa Ryohei, an overenthusiastic boxer who always lived his life to the “extreme”.

Yes, they wanted Reborn to turn the young heir into a boss worthy of the Vongolas. So Reborn was going to give them a second coming of Primo and guardians. And to do that he had a few calls to make.

This was going to be so much fun.

 

* * *

 

 

He was just sitting there with a cup of coffee, watching unfold the confrontation between Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato. He had not shot Tuna with the dying will bullet ( _something_ in his guts told him it was a bad idea), and was carefully watching the fight, so that he could intervene if things got dire, and so that he could (finally) get a glimpse of Tuna’s level in combat.

And he was not bad.

He gracefully dodged any explosive thrown at him by the storm, while complaining that he had no intention to fight so if Gokudera could _please_ stop throwing dynamite everywhere.

Said teen was fuming. Not only did that civilian kid dodge his kick and completely ignore him earlier, but he was now avoiding his attacks without breaking a sweat and kept complaining about _not being in the mood for crap like this_ and _explosions being loud and probably bothering others_. So if this little shit was not going to take him seriously, Hayato was going to give him a reason to. Except he let the sticks fall from his hands. He was fucked.

Reborn watched as Gokudera dropped the lit dynamite on the ground, eyes widening in horror, and as Tsuna starred in shock and disappeared before Reborn could makes a move. So when the smoke came down, he watched. He prepared to give medical assistance as he was expecting to see an inconscient Gokudera laying on the ground, or even, as he though was more likely, a hurt Tsuna who managed to get the other out of the way at the last second. Instead, what he saw was Tsuna, a few meters away from the ground and the blast zone, seemingly crouched vertically on a wall, the bomber hanging in one hand. An orange flame burning on his forehead and black flames fading around him, the brown gloves he wore were now a mix between orange and black, and as he lifted his head to send Reborn a cold glare, the hitman could see it was also the case for his eyes.

-We need to talk _Arcobaleno_ , because I won’t tolerate this kind of bullshit for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today.
> 
> the next chapters are going to be about Tsuna's guardians. and I will probably post them at the same time so... no chapter for while I guess
> 
> ;p

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't read the tags (and even if you read them really), this story is basically :  
> "Tsuna awaken Night flames and break his seal years before Reborn comes into Namimori. and he already have a full set of guardians who all just so happen to have Sky flames as a secondary flames in one way or another. also he is trans 'cause why the fuck not"
> 
> there's not much in this chapter (and probably in the next ones), it's mainly exposition


End file.
